


破冰行动

by swordfirst



Category: pbxd
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfirst/pseuds/swordfirst
Summary: （上）https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006942（中）https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116409/chapters/45425572（下）https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324954





	破冰行动

《破冰行动》是由中央电视台、爱奇艺联合出品，公安部新闻宣传局、公安部禁毒局、广东省公安厅、北京欢乐源泉影视传媒有限公司、北京京默影视传媒文化有限公司联合摄制的缉毒题材刑侦悬疑电视剧[1]，由傅东育、刘璋牧执导，陈育新、秦悦、李立编剧，黄景瑜、吴刚、王劲松、任达华、李墨之、张晞临、马渝捷、公磊、唐旭等主演，高明、施大生、石燕京和骆应钧友情出演。  
该剧以李飞父子的缉毒行动为双线索，讲述了两代缉毒警察不畏牺牲，拼死撕开当地毒贩织起的错综复杂的地下毒网，冲破重重迷局，为“雷霆扫毒”专项行动奉献热血与生命的故事。[2]  
该剧于2019年5月7日在爱奇艺播出[3]，并于同年5月10日在央视八套播出[4]。  
该剧入选2019-2022年“记录新时代工程”北京市重点选题规划片单。[5]  
2013年，中国警方全副武装，出动海陆空三千兵力。

为的，不是抗击境外势力，只是针对国内一个村子。

不过，这个村的村民，并不比“基地”组织逊色半分。

弓弩、手榴弹、AK47……面对大军压境，许多村民掏出了武器。

整个扫毒行动，场面比战争电影有过之而无不及。

2019年，这起历史性事件，被改编成了一部既猎奇又真实的剧——

《破冰行动》

 

豆瓣8.5。

黄景瑜&吴刚、王劲松、任达华。

又是一个青年偶像，搭配一群实力戏骨。

又是刚刚开局，尺度就令观众震惊不已。

没错，某种意义上，它有点像《人民的名义》。

《人民的名义》妙在哪？

刚刚开局，一名看似人畜无害的赵老汉，就被查出贪污两个亿。

 

干脆、利落、直入主题。

更重要的是，它迅速扒开了我们心底潜藏的某种恐惧。

斯坦·李曾说：“要想拍好超级英雄，得先找出人民的恐惧。”

《人民的名义》找出的，是我们对官僚腐败滥用权力的恐惧。

而，《破冰行动》找出的，是我们对宗族血缘人情社会的恐惧。

第一集，第一个镜头——

黑漆漆的夜里，雷鸣夹杂着暴雨。

五名警察拿着枪，却被数根棍子围在垓心。

 

接着，黄景瑜饰演的李飞，宣称自己来自禁毒大队。

“我们奉命缉拿毒贩，你们立刻让开！”

李飞以为，自己只要掏出证件，村民就不会再阻拦。

李飞以为，自己只要坚持法理，走遍天下都不会吃亏。

然而，村民林胜武的一句回答，惊掉了李飞的下巴：

“我不管你是谁！把我弟弟给放了！”

 

不是无知，而是不管。

说白了，对于执法者，人家根本不care……

纵观国内外，即便西方黑手党，也鲜少有人如此嚣张。

那么，林胜武的勇气，究竟是从哪来的（不要说梁静茹）？

别急，我们边看边分析——

随着一声“东叔到！”，两位大佬来到事件中心。

一位叫林耀东，是村委会主任；

一位叫林宗辉，是林氏三房房头。

 

此二位穿的衣服颇像中山服，神态和举动颇具“中国风”。

处理起事情，也颇具中国的味道，习惯用潜规则去暗示。

当警方摆出人证物证，说村民林胜文涉嫌制毒时，林耀东不慌不忙。

他先走到林胜文跟前，用袖子擦了擦镜片。

而后表情肃穆，平静中带有家长式的威严：

“是吗？”

简单两个字，无形堵上了林胜文的嘴。

是，也不是；不是，也不是……

 

 

而后，警方将林胜文押走。

途中，林宗辉先假装“丢脸”，踢了林胜文一脚。

又趁警方在扶林胜文，偷偷递给林胜武一个眼神。

林胜武接收到眼神后，你猜怎么着？

他直接用棍子，捅漏了装冰毒的塑料袋……

冰毒被雨水洗涤，警方就像被割了舌的秀才，满腹委屈却哑口无语……

这还是我头一回在电视上，看见现代社会的官兵，被村里的百姓欺凌。

 

 

最后，是一个远景。

老式的宗祠建筑前方，站着一群手握棍子的村民。

他们看似在捍卫古老的族群，可实际本质却与法西斯无异。

何为“法西斯”？

“法西斯”一词，来自于拉丁文“fascis”。

意译成中文，就是“一捆棍子”。

一根棍子很脆弱，轻松就能折断。

但，如果把许多棍子捆成“一捆棍子”（法西斯），就几乎不可能被折断。

这是在说，虽然个人力量微小，可只要凝聚成集体，力量就会极为强大。

 

至此，《破冰行动》第一集的五分钟开局正式结束。

每一句台词，都推动着情节；

每一个动作，都潜藏着暗示；

每一幅画面，都在传达创作者对事物的理解。

短短五分钟，却使观众仿佛像看了一部电影……

另一方面，短短五分钟，就揭示了林姓兄弟的勇气来源——

以宗族、血缘和人情为名的法西斯主义大集体。

为什么我非要如此强调“法西斯”？

因为……塔寨村完完全全，就是一个现实版的当代法西斯据点。

塔寨村的原型，是广东省的博社村，也就是传说中的中国制毒第一村。

 

这个村子，人口总共一万多，且很多人都属同一个姓，拜同一个祖宗。

也就是说，塔寨看似是村子，实则却是一个庞大到夸张的大家族。

在塔寨，你的每一个邻居，都有可能是你的远房或近亲。

所以，虽然只是林胜文一人被抓，全村居民却都来追打警察。

说白了，林胜文就好比塔寨的一根头发丝。

只要哪个外人敢揪他，就会“牵一发而动全身”。

团结？友谊？齐心协力？互惠互利？

抱歉，这些看似美好的词，其实正是法西斯主义最大的特征。

比如，当年日本法西斯发动七七事变，理由就是为了“寻找走丢的士兵”。

在不少人的刻板印象里——

“法西斯”似乎是个无比丑陋的词语，领导者通常都长得像灭霸那样变态。

**Author's Note:**

> （上）https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006942  
> （中）https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116409/chapters/45425572  
> （下）https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324954


End file.
